Tears of Fire
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: A dark world is created for Kurama when he becomes famous. When a supposed 'friend' wants to bind Kurama to his soul, can Kurama find the strength in his own 'bond' to defeat the lingering threat? DoneYaoi
1. Introduction

I know I should be finishing 'Slowly Drifting' but, this idea has been in my head for ages now. I really want to get this started before I finish my other fic. I don't know where this story will go, but I do know that it will be slightly on the dark side. The first chapter may not seem bad, but things will get darker as the story progresses.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to recieve credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Introduction: Distant Dreams  
  
Tears of fire burn my eyes  
  
While I sleep in this distant dream - Distant Dreams - A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Moonlight poured through the open window, onto the desk of a working young man. This young man was hard at work on school work. College has alot of that. Kurama sighed as he stacked his papers in an orderly pile on his desk and stood to get ready for work. He yawned as he went over to his closet to pick out some clothing. It was the same exact routine everyday. Come hom from school, eat, work on school work, then goto work. Once in a while, he would sneak a phone call to his mother in there, but other than that, it was his daily life.  
  
Spirit Detective meetings and trips no longer took up most of his time; he spent most of his time working in some way or another. Speaking of Spirit Detectives, he had to look extra special tonight. Kurama had invited his friends to come and watch him work. His job consisted of entertaining, so he felt it right to entertain his friends in their visit to him.  
  
Kurama grabbed the black outift that lie in the back of his closet. It was a black sleeveless shirt that had a wilting rose surrounded by fire and ice on the front. The black flares were made of a material very similar to leather, yet it wasn't. The belt was black as well, but had silver studs in a criss-crossing pattern along the back. He dressed quietly and stepped in front of his mirror.  
  
~It mystifies my mind What's going on inside Blindly I wander back~  
  
He reached up and pulled the band that held his hair. His long crimson locks spilled over his shoulders, and onto his chest. He shook his head and smiled as his hair became slightly messy; just the look he wanted. He left his room and walked over to the door, where his shoes lay. He slipped on the slightly heeled boots and grabbed his jacket. Kurama slipped the leather jacket on and walked out his door, down the steps of his quiet apartment building, and down the street to work.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
As he approached the two story building, Kurama's ears twitched with the sounds of loud people and music. A young man in a dark suit waited by the door and greeted him with a salute.  
  
"Evening, Kurama. Big crowd t'nite. Boss has had a hard time gettin' 'em all to chill out. Some of 'em are hollarin' for ya. You better get in there before they tear the place down."  
  
Kurama answered with a salute of his own. "I feel so loved." He rolled his eyes and stepped inside the loud, brick building.  
  
~People oddly want to see me Can't they see I want to sleep?  
  
My heart's cracks are going way to deep~  
  
Kurama was instantly met by the scowling face of his boss. The old man's face was thin and weatherd. Whiskers lined the old face; he appeared to have more hair on his face then on his head. "Kurama! Get them to shut up!"  
  
Kurama smiled and handed his coat to the old man. He stepped inside the door that led to the stage and walked the long hallway. He reached the curtain and parted it. As he stepped out, lights flashed on and focoused on his small frame. Kurama stepped up to the microphone and tapped it. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Excuse me," the room went silent. "Please calm down. I will be performing soon, but I'd like you all to please lower your tones. After all, this place is not to big, and we do not want the grumpy neighbors to call the police on us, now do we?"  
  
A uniform laughter rang throught the room, and voices were lowering quickly. Kurama smiled and stepped off, not bothering to go through the hallway. He weaved his way between tables, shaking hands with customers, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He whirled around and met deep brown eyes.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Said teen smiled. "Hey, we were just looking for ya! We have a surprise waiting for you back at our table."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "It'll have to wait. I have to go on in a few minuets. What table are you at?"  
  
Yusuke motioned over to the far corner. "We'll be over there. Our waitress' name is Mika."  
  
"Ok. Hope you enjoy my performence!" He watched as Yusuke walked over to his table. He could have sworn he heard someone yell his name angrily, but he dismissed the thought as he walked back to the stage.  
  
He stepped up with some help, and the curtains opened behind him. The band was set in the back, away from the spotlit microphone. The piano began to play a slow tune and a harp soon joined in. Other instruments joined in and the song soon had a haunting quality to it.  
  
Kurama hummed the tune before starting to sing.  
  
"~Distant dreams are following me Won't the past just let me be?  
  
My heart walks this lonely road I don't wanna be alone  
  
Can't you save me from this void?  
  
Can you even hear my plea?  
  
Tears of fire burn my eyes While I sleep in this distant dream Of you and I~"  
  
The music paused and the harp played the haunting tune alone for a moment. Kurama's voice hummed in the backround, adding to the effect.  
  
"~I watched you walk away You heart of ice burning my head I guess you were blind Leaving this pain behind  
  
I'm not gonna run Just wantin to have some fun This hearts still walking this lonely road  
  
You can't understand emotion My undying devotion  
  
These tears of fire still burn inside But this time, I don't feel the pain  
  
Oh......these tears of fire burn my eyes But the pain doesn't reach inside~"  
  
Kurama opened his closed eyes and smiled at the crowd before him. The music died down, and applause filled it's place. He bowed and smiled into the microphone, sadly.  
  
"That song was something I wrote, while going through a rather tough time in my life. I hope you liked it, for that was the first time I have ever sung it in public. I'd like to dedicate it to a very special person who left a long time ago."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a loud, "GO KURAMA!" Kurama sweatdroped and smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
The whole room turned to glare at the two, who immediatly sat down, blushing. The paytrons clapped for a while longer before the music started again. Kurama sang more heart touching songs, and applause filled the air loudly, after each and every one.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama took the towel that was offered to him, and wiped his face and neck off. The lights on that stage were extremely hot. He smiled at Yusuke, who was waving him over frantically, grinning wildly. When Kurama was within ear-shot, he began talking really fast.  
  
"You won't believe your surprise! Come on! Faster!"  
  
Kurama walked calmly between the table of customers, not wishing to cause any problems. Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru and Botan's smiling faces looked up at him, as he stood in front of the table. He grinned back, brushing his hair around to his back. Yusuke slapped his back and pulled a chair out for him; he was seated between Yukina and Keiko. Kurama nervously fidgeted with one of the many bracelets on his wrists until Kuwabara nudged Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"Kurama, you remember the surprise?"  
  
"Yes, you said that you would give it to me after my show."  
  
"Yea, I did. But your gonna have to come outside with me to see it. We couldn't get in inside, so.......yea."  
  
Kurama tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. [A/N: KAWAII!!!!!] He stood up and followed the brown haired man out of the club.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama rubbed at his arms while he leaned against the brick wall. It was chilly outside and he didn't bring his jacket; he hadn't expected Yusuke to take as long as he was. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the wall. He listened to the many voices that drifted out of the club, and onto the dim street. A rather familiar voice reached his ears as footsteps approached.  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAID I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
"Shut it! He's just around the corner."  
  
"Hn."  
  
As soon as that two letter word left the person's mouth, Kurama's eyes snapped open. The only person he knew that used that word as an answer, was Hiei. But Hiei was in the Makai for a 3 year trip......  
  
Yusuke rounded the corner first, followed by the now taller fire demon. Kurama unfolded his arms and stared. Yusuke pushed Hiei closer to Kurama and smiled; the silent demon's face was level with Kurama's shoulders. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came. He passed out before 'hello'.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama groaned as he rolled his head to the side. He lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his throbbing temples. Soft voices reached his ears, but they seemed vague and distorted. Kurama felt someone touch his arm gently before he drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama stared at the ceiling; he wasn't aware of how long he had been doing it, but he found himself watching the lines in the ceiling. A damp cloth lie on his forehead, and he listened to the voices on the other side of the wall. He could pick out four different tones, three male and one female. He lazily glanced at the door as footsteps sounded in the hallway. As the door opened, Kurama was greeted by the concerned face of Keiko. She smiled, but frowned when Kurama tried to push himself up.  
  
"No! You must lie down and rest!"  
  
"There's not one thing wrong with me."  
  
"Kurama, you have a fever."  
  
Fever? He had felt perfectly fine that afternoon, and he only fainted from surprise. Nothing that could have brought on a fever.....He sighed and lie down, following the young woman's stern orders. She was soon fussing over his bedroom, looking for more blankets to cover him with. She left the room and Kurama gazed across his small bedroom. The curtains that hung over the small window were a dark blue. His carpeting and wallpapering were both silver. In the opposite corner, a small desk sat; all of his school work was lying on the dark wood top. He wasn't aware of the other person in the room until they spoke.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and sat up; turning around on the bed, he smiled weakly. "It's been quite a while, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Again, the only person in the world to use that as an answer. "You've changed."  
  
"You have as well," he replied with a small laugh. "I, though, have not changed much."  
  
"You look older."  
  
"Three years does change the human body, Hiei. I'm 19 in this body now."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So........." Kurama's eyes flickered as he looked for something to say. "Are you staying?" He had no idea why he asked; he had promised himself that he wouldn't need the fire demon to be by his side.  
  
"There's really no reason. I came back because I was being hunted down by Koenma. He's been wanting to send me on a mission."  
  
That was the most Kurama had heard from the demon in a long while. He smiled and turned his head to stare at the wall. No reason to stay? Oh if Hiei only knew........  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed. This is just the intro. The darker elements will be introduced as the story goes along......  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter One Part One

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. From those I heard from, people liked both my story and my song. Please keep the nice reviews coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to recieve credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter One, Part One: Enter my world  
  
I want you to see the pain  
  
Before you critisize me, look at my world - Enter my world- A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It has been about a year since Hiei returned to the human world. He flitted in and out of the Spirit Detective's lives, and seemed not to care about much of the things around him. Kurama didn't see much of anybody, not even his mother. His singing had gotten him a contract and touring took alot of energy out of his mind, body and soul. He didn't have much of his own life; his days were ruled by work and training his voice.  
  
~The people seem to pass me by No one ever asks the most important question Why?~  
  
Kurama hummed a soft and sad tune as he poured the hot tea into a cup. He poured honey in the glass as well, remembering that it could help soothe his sore throat. He sat down onto the small sofa in the hotel room he was currently staying. Setting down his glass, gently on the table, he walked over to the open balcony window. The wind played gently with his hair, like small children, his crimson locks danced around his pale face.  
  
The sun was setting in the distance, and the sky was a brilliant shade of red-orange. The evenings were calm and silent for him, but in this silence, he found himself lonely. He wasn't able to see his friends and his 'best friend' didn't care about much more than himself. He liked being alone though. He could sing without care, and he could live his life as he pleased. He often wondered why nobody tried to get together for a visit, even if it was a brief one.  
  
~Time slips away The midnight sky rises to claim my soul So like my heart I let the darkness start~  
  
How long had he been touring? He wasn't quite aware of it himself. All he knew that the solitude was getting to him. Sure, he had his manager and band members, but they only knew his stage personality. No one knew who and -what- he really was.  
  
The sun had fallen below the horizon, and Kurama watched as the night world came to life. The stars twinkled and the frogs and crickets began singing their nightly tune. Humming along, Kurama didn't notice the footsteps behind him until a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"You need to rest. Our last show is tomorrow." It was his guitar player. He was about 6 inches taller than he and he was nicely built. His long black- blue hair was tied in a loose ponitail and at the moment, his ice blue eyes were concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Ryuko. It's still early. I'll goto bed in a while, don't worry." His own emerald eyes were shining with unshead tears.  
  
Wordlessly, Ryuko pulled Kurama into an embrace. "You really need to sleep. Your gonna collapse one of these days, and I won't be able to help you."  
  
~Living in a lie There will only be one To question thy Can you stop the spinning?~  
  
"I don't want you to help me."  
  
"Kurama, you've told me many things; but somehow, I doubt that you've really explained you. Who has you so reserved?"  
  
Kurama tried to push himself away, but found that he couldn't; Ryuko's grip was tighter than he imagined.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Ryuko buried his head into Kurama's long hair. "No. I know what you are, Kurama. I've seen your truest form. I know you are a demon." He smiled maliciously. "I am one as well."  
  
Kurama struggled against the arms binding his shoulders. "I don't care! What do you want from me?" His voice was desperately frightened. What did his so called 'friend' want from him?  
  
Ryuko moved his lips up to Kurama's ear. "Your soul. You won't be lonely ever again, if you give it up to me."  
  
Before Kurama could stop it, his body changed into his truest from. Not the Youko, but the fox. He bit Ryuko's arm and jumped out of his grip. His silver fur gleamed as he jumped off of the balcony and ran into the horizon. Ryuko ran to the window, sucking on his wound, and stomped angrily.  
  
"DAMN YOU FOX!!!!!" The cry rang out among the hills of Japan.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~Enter my world Where the pain won't subside I must run Always hide~  
  
Kurama finally collapsed some many miles away. His body reverted to human form and he lie on his right side, breathing heavily. The stars twinkled above him, seemingly laughing. Kurama stared at them, fighting to stay awake. He wanted to get home before he allowed himself to rest. He was walking on dangerous ground now, and the only people he felt he could trust were his fellow Spirit Detectives.  
  
Kurama forced himself up and changed back into fox form. He lifted his face and sniffed; he was trying to catch a smell of Tokyo. He caught wind of the smell of cars, food, and people. He used all the energy he had left to run as fast as his body would allow, towards the city. His safety.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama rang Yusuke Urameshi's doorbell and collapsed on his front porch. Yusuke's dark face came to the door and shouted in surprise.  
  
"Kurama!?"  
  
As he spoke his friends name, Kurama went back into human form; unconcious. He bent down and gathered Kurama's form into his arms. Shutting the door with his foot, he went into the small living room and layed him gently on the couch. He placed his hands on his head and paced back and forth. Glancing at his still form, an idea ran across his mind: call Genkai.  
  
Yusuke scrambled to get to the phone and hurriedly dialed the number. Soon, Genkai's old voice sounded on the other end. He explained his predicument and asked if she would take Kurama to her shrine and help him recover from whatever happened to him.  
  
~Hopeless crys of help You ignore them all Believe I'll be the one to fall~  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama was soon moved into Genkai's house, where an upset Yukina helped her attend to his wounds. There wasn't many, just a scratch here or there. Genkai was busy checking his back for any wounds when a piece of silver caught her eye. She spoke to herself, but Yukina caught it as well.  
  
"His fox form."  
  
Yukina blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He has recently gone into fox form. I'm betting he did it on his own as well."  
  
"That's good isn't it?" Yukina sounded much like a fiver year old.  
  
"Depends. He did it on his own, but for what reason? And why is he here now? He was touring the last I heard of him."  
  
Yukina smiled a dreamy smile. "Yes, he's been touring. Oh, you should see the guitar player! He's so handsome!"  
  
Genkai went back to tending Kurama without a word. When she was finished she and Yukina left the room and she went to do some serious thinking.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
I decided to post Chapter One in 2 parts. I know you all have been waiting for me to update, so here ya go!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	3. Chapter One Part Two

Sorry for the long wait. I kinda lost interest in this for awhile, but I now have new insparation! Please enjoy this installment in Tears of Fire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to recieve credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter One, Part Two: Enter my world  
  
I want you to see the pain  
  
Before you critisize me, look at my world - Enter my world- A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Genkai sighed as she stood before the large window in her kitchen area. Beyond the thick, clear glass, Kurama was training by himself. Several times, Genkai heard a stifled curse as the thick 'Rose Whip' scratched it's owner. When she heard who she thought to be Yukina enter the small kitchen, she spoke.  
  
"It's only been three days and he's up and at it. I swear that man has no brains when it comes to the words, 'rest and relaxation.' Have you been able to get him to speak about what happened?"  
  
Instead of the young female's voice, she was met with Yusuke's voice. "I've only been here five minutes, how could I have gotten him to say anything?"  
  
Genkai turned around and crossed her arms. "Hello, dimwit. I thought you were Yukina."  
  
Yusuke looked down at himself and shrugged. "One could only hope." He looked back up at Genkai and grinned. "Is our rose whipping friend out there ok now?"  
  
Genkai back at the window. "I'm not sure, Yusuke. He wasn't in bad condition when he came here, but he showed signs of recently transforming. I'm not too sure wheter he did it for a reason, or whether it just happened of it's own accord. He hasn't said anything about what happened, but he was pretty shaken up when he woke."  
  
Yusuke glanced over he shoulder and furrowed his brows in concentration. After a moment he asked, "Mind if I go talk to him?"  
  
Genkai shrugged and went back to watching the young man fight against his invisible foe.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Yusuke stepped outside cautiously, watching the air for any of the attacks Kurama was pouring out. After narrowly avoiding a razor-like rose petal, he barely made it past the zipping rose whip. He ducked once again, before a weird looking flower flew by his head, creating a weird buzzing noise as it went by. He didn't bother to get up from the ground as he called to his friend.  
  
"Oi, Kurama! Call off the army!"  
  
Kurama jumped and stared down at Yusuke from his point atop an overhanging tree branch. He smiled and jumped down, slowing turning the rose whip in his hand back to a single red rose. Kurama crossed the lawn and tucked the rose back into his hair before holding out his hand to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke grinned up at him before taking the offered hand and pulling it's owner down on the grass next him. Kurama landed ungracefully on his side and mock glared at the young man next to him. Soon he began to laugh and embraced the dark haired teen before laying down on his back to stare at the clouds above him. Yusuke stayed sitting crosslegged and watched the dark woods in front of him.  
  
"So, Kurama. It's great to see you again, but why did you come back so soon? I thought you were still touring."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I was, but something came up and I couldn't stay to finish my tour."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I...I don't really want to talk about that Yusuke. So, how is Keiko and Kuwabara? It's been quite a while since I've seen them."  
  
Yusuke allowed the subject change. "Keiko is just fine. She'll be having a baby this March. She's about 2 months along."  
  
"A baby! Oh, why didn't you write to tell me?"  
  
"I did but all I got in return was a letter from a man named Ryuko, saying that you weren't accepting any mail at the moment. Something about overflowing fanmail letters."  
  
Kurama froze at the name Ryuko, but Yusuke didn't notice. "And Kuwabara?"  
  
"The oaf's alright. He's been bugging poor Yukina out of her mind lately. Surprised he hasn't dropped in here since you've been here."  
  
"I bet he will soon." Kurama smiled and closed his eyes. "It feels so good to be back. I hope I don't get dragged off on another singing job anytime soon."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "You always seem to be working on one thing or another. Either your training, singing or working on something for school or work, whichever applies."  
  
"I suppose I am a busy person by nature."  
  
"Too busy if you ask me." A new voice joined the conversation. Kurama shot up from his posistion on the damp earth and stared at the tree he himself had just gotten off of. Yusuke was staring as well, but not as bad as the fox demon. Hiei, in his black pants and blue sleeveless shirt, sat on the limb, smirking.  
  
Kurama swallowed and tried to speak. Keyword there is 'tried.' This was his end result, "H...Hiei...why a...are you h...here?"  
  
Hiei got the message though. "Koenma felt the rise in your ki three days ago. He called me to trace you and find out what was going on."  
  
Yusuke and Hiei both noticed the hesitence in the red haired man. "It was nothing really. I'm fine."  
  
Hiei looked as though he was going to press the issue of getting an answer, but Yusuke quickly changed the subject. "Hey Kurama? Why don't we all go out to celebrate your return to home? I'd say you need a break." He smiled nervously at Hiei, who looked ready to kill, before taking Kurama by the arm. "I know, all of us can go to the new club that just opened!" He proceeded to lead Kurama into the house, where he called Keiko and Kuwabara.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama was nearly killed by his greeting from Keiko. She came running down the long driveway and gave Kurama a running, jump of a hug. Kurama was knocked down by the force, but he was too busy, trying to get his air supply back before he passed out, to notice. He smiled and dusted himself off before Kuwabara picked him up and threw him into the air after giving him a hug. Let's just say, Kurama wasn't to fond of being thrown.  
  
When Keiko was told of the group going to the new club, she grabbed Kurama by the hand and, before Hiei could roll his eyes, took him out to buy some new clothes worthy of a dance club.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama swallowed anxiously before stepping out of the bathroom connected to his room, where Keiko and the others were waiting for him. His eyes darted over to Keiko and he made a small 'eep'ing noise before talking to the group.  
  
"Uh, Keiko? Are you sure I look alright?" He motioned up and down, where he was wearing a red sleeveless top and black leather pants. The pants had a chain belt that hung loosely over his hips and the boots he was wearing had a heel of about 2 1/2 inches. What he was worried about was how Keiko had done his hair. The long locks were in a high ponitail and several pieces hung down around his face. He wasn't used to having his hair up in that manner.  
  
Yusuke gave him a thumbs up, Kuwabara whistled and Keiko beamed at him. Hiei sat in the corner, now wearing a black tanktop instead of the blue shirt, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kurama smiled at their approval and followed the others out of his room. Hiei's dark crimson eyes followed the kitsune as said fox left the room. Hiei pushed himself off of the wall before following him out of the room, and later, out of the house.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The music pulsed with a lifelike rhythm around the large room, and Kurama soon felt himself melting into the rhythm of his dancing. Many of the women around him, a few men as well, stopped to watch the young man dance. Several of them knew who he was and smiled to themselves as they watched his body twist and move to the music. His movements were sensual and graceful as each note brought a different move to some part of his body. Among his watchful fans was a person with ice blue eyes.  
  
Ryuko stood in the shadows, watching as 'his' fox danced among his group of friends and fans. He noted the red eyed man that entered the club with 'his' fox wasn't dancing and had a higher than human ki. He dismissed it and moved himself closer to the dance floor. Several of the people surrounding the edge gasped as they noted another member of the newly famous band, 'Silver Fox.' Kurama was oblvious to the approaching demon he had ran from, and was quite scared when he felt hot breath against his neck.  
  
"Hello my little fox. Miss me?" Ryuko wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist from behind and held him against his chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't aware of what was going on, being to caught up in Keiko and Yukina. But Hiei noticed, and was ready to move off of the chair in a millisecond's notice. Ryuko attempted to dance with Kurama, but Kurama began struggling. Instead of looking like struggling, to Hiei it appeared as though Kurama was dancing with this strange man. But Hiei's thoughts of them dancing were interrupted when Kurama let out a yelp, put a hand to a place on his neck and bolted for the door.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Part Two. You're probably noticing that I didn't put a song in this part. The song that I used for Part One wasn't finished yet and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	4. Chapter Two

I don't know whether I have any reviews for chapter one so far, but I thank the people who reviewed if they have already. I'm writing this mere hours after I posted chapter one, so I hope this will be up and on ff.net before long. Onward to Chapter Two!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to receive credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
I won't be using songs for the next few chapters, but they have not disappeared from the story entirely. If you would like me to send you the full lyrics of these songs, email me and tell me where I can send them. I will be happy to let anyone use these as long as I get credit and am told what they will be used for!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
/Blah/, \Blah\ - Mental speaking  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter Two: I Feel You  
  
I feel you near me  
  
In my battle of pain - I Feel You - A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hiei nearly knocked over the table he was sitting at in his haste to follow Kurama, in case the fox needed help. On his way to the door he grabbed Kuwabara and Yusuke's shirts and dragged them behind him. He paused in the doorway, but only for a second as he sought out Kurama. He spotted the red haired fox and ran after him, telling Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow.  
  
Kurama was running down the street, followed by Ryuko. Ryuko had a demonic grin on his face as he grew closer and closer to 'his' beauty. Kurama stumbled once, but once was enough to give Ryuko the advantage he needed. He grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and pushed him into a dark alley. Before the were even to the back of the alley, a stone wall began to grow and materialize where it could block the scene from view.  
  
Hiei and the others, not being too far behind, were able to jump the wall and enter the alley, just as it finished growing. Ryuko didn't notice his visitors because, at the moment, he was terrifying Kurama.  
  
Ryuko pressed Kurama against the back wall, smirking to himself as he looked into Kurama's eyes. Fear showed the brightest among the emotions glittering inside. He leaned down to Kurama's ear and whispered to him.  
  
"Are you still not going to give me your soul? I could give you so much as my life partner..."  
  
Kurama yelped again as Ryuko bit his ear. "Get away from me! I told you before, I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY SOUL! I DON'T WANT YOU!"  
  
Ryuko put up an energy barrier to keep the intruders out the very second he noticed them. He grabbed Kurama's shoulders again, turned their position around and threw Kurama down on his back. He then sat down on Kurama's legs and held his hands above his head. With one hand holding Kurama's hands down, the other reached up and pulled the band out of Kurama's hair. His crimson locks spilled over the dark pavement, creating a sickening contrast. After that, Ryuko looked up to the faces of Kurama's friends.  
  
"Why, hello there. Come to watch and enjoy as I steal his little soul?"  
  
Hiei growled. "You get away from him."  
  
Ryuko barked out a laugh. "Oh, possessive are we?" He turned his sights back to Kurama. "Is he the reason why you wouldn't join me?" He narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to Kurama's.  
  
Kurama couldn't speak. His throat was tight with fear and all he could do was shake his head. He closed his eyes tightly as Ryuko came closer.  
  
"Your lying. It's as plain as day. No matter, you'll be mine anyway. Your going to see that you be mine and only mine." He reached down into his pocket with his free hand, and pulled out a small clear vial that was filled with a greenish liquid. "You see this Kurama?" He waved the bottle in Kurama's face. "This is a weakening potion. I'm going to give it to you, and you will not be able to fight me anymore. I'll lay my claim and you won't be able to fight against it." He looked at Hiei. "You can't save him. You can only watch as I take him for my own."  
  
Hiei growled again, but didn't speak to Ryuko. Instead he spoke to Kurama. "I swear I'll kill him. Don't you even think about giving up!" His words eased Kurama enough so that he could speak.  
  
"You..are...a...monster!"  
  
Ryuko laughed. "No, technically I'm a shapeshifter and potion master. I can also create things with existing material. Such as that wall that blocks the street from seeing into our little party."  
  
Kurama attempted to push Ryuko off of him. Ryuko tightened his grip and grabbed Kurama's chin. Bright green eyes stared back at him. "Before we start my claiming party, why don't we have a bit of fun?" He set the small vial back into his pocket before pulling out a knife. The blade was a sick purple and the handle seemed to be made of wood. "This blade here is poisoned. It will help the potion work faster if I use it. What do you say Kurama? This and the potion? Or just the potion to make it easier on you?"  
  
Kurama shook his head wildly. "Get away from me! Get off! I don't want to be yours! I AM NOT A TOY!" He managed to push Ryuko off and scrambled up from the ground. He backed away from the now slowly advancing Ryuko. He was only able to back so far until he hit the barrier. Ryuko smirked before having the barrier hold Kurama's arms, legs, and throat against the purplish clear wall.  
  
Ryuko stood before Kurama before smiling evilly. He brought the blade to Kurama's chest and tore Kurama's red shirt with it. Yusuke who had been transfixed in horror, along with Kuwabara, whispered to Hiei. "We have to do something! Kurama can't fight him alone!"  
  
Hiei cautiously stepped forward and moved over to the barrier wall. Ryuko was too busy drawing lines on Kurama's bare chest to notice the movement. Hiei placed his hands against the barrier where Kurama's head was. He could feel the warmth of Kurama's hair, and he could smell the fear coming from the young man. /Close your eyes, fox./  
  
\Oh, God, Hiei. Please, you gotta stop him! I'm not able to feel my chest anymore and I'm growing weaker...\  
  
/Close your eyes, damnit! I'm going to send you some of my energy to keep you awake long enough for us to do something./  
  
\Ok.\  
  
/Are your eyes closed?/  
  
\Yes.\  
  
Kurama soon felt the cool tingle of fresh energy flow through his body. Ryuko drew a particularly long and deep line, expecting to get at least a gasp of pain from the fox, but growled when he saw the kitsune's closed eyes. "Weak. It doesn't matter though. You'll be mine soon, and then you'll be anything but weak.  
  
/Don't listen to him, Kurama. I want you to concentrate on what I'm doing and saying. We're going to create a hole in the barrier large enough for you to come through. We're going to do that by binding our energies and that should create a ripple when finished that should break the wall where you're touching it./  
  
\Binding!? Isn't that dangerous!?\  
  
/Yes, but not when it's done properly. Now mask your ki so he doesn't feel the uprise./  
  
Hiei felt Kurama's ki go down slightly before the mental go ahead. Hiei closed his eyes as well and pressed his hands harder against the barrier. He felt the gentle presence of Kurama's energy and mind in front of him and his Jagan could see the silver color of Youko's energy. Hiei mentally brought the two pieces of Kurama's mind closer to him and soon began mentally braiding a small cord around his, Kurama's and the Youko's energies. When he was finished, the braided cord tugged the three together to create a puzzle type picture before shaking and melting into all three.  
  
As Hiei had said, a ripple moved away from Hiei and Kurama from where they touched the barriers and the wall broke. Kurama fell limply onto Hiei and Ryuko glared and glowered as he tried to figure out what went wrong. He looked at Hiei, who smirked, and growled.  
  
"You! What did you do!?"  
  
Hiei's smirk widened. "Just a simple binding. You see, I bound he and I together before you could bind him to your ugly soul."  
  
Ryuko shook with fury before he disappeared from view, his words and the wall shattering the only reminder of his presence. "I WILL COME BACK TO KILL YOU! THEN I CAN GET WHAT I WANT!"  
  
Hiei laughed before looking at Kurama. His smile faded and he pulled the fox closer to him. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way." Hiei picked Kurama up bridal style and motioned to Yusuke and Kuwabara to go back to the club. Keiko and Yukina were probably furious about the two leaving them there. He then walked down the street with the intentions of taking Kurama back to Genkai before the poison affected Kurama's body.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Koenma's voice rang through the ears of all who were present in Genkai's house. He was screaming at Hiei, who had just told him what happened the night before.  
  
"I told you what I did. How hard is that to understand?" Hiei's voice was bored. He was sitting in front of Koenma, who had come to check on Kurama, arms crossed and glaring.  
  
Koenma sighed and he placed his head on the table. "Oh, Hiei. Do you have any idea what happens when you bind two people?"  
  
"Yes. Both become stronger, and are able to communicate through the mind."  
  
"Is that all you know about it?" Koenma was looking up at him again.  
  
"That's all there is, isn't it?" Hiei uncrossed his arms.  
  
"No." Koenma looked as if he was ready to giggle his brains out. "Along with those things, if one of the two dies, the other soon follows. If one of the two is ill the other feels the effects. You will not be able to take a mate, because the binding ritual is considered as choosing a life partner and it will not allow either side to take another lover. You'll be able to feel the other's emotions and you will not be able to go for too long without being by the other's side, or else you will become quite ill."  
  
Hiei's red eyes looked to be the size of dinner plates. "WHAT!?"  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai were laughing. Koenma was smiling at Hiei who now looked ready to kill. "WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS!?"  
  
"You didn't ask, and I am sure if you had asked Kurama, he would have told you."  
  
"HE KNEW ABOUT THAT!?"  
  
"Please, Hiei. Not so loud. I have a killer headache and I doubt your screaming will help any." Kurama paused in the doorway, holding the wall for support. "Now, what did I know?"  
  
Hiei got up at growled at Kurama. "You knew about the binding. You knew what would happen when I bound us, but you didn't say anything." His words were calm. The calm before the storm as they say.  
  
"Of course I knew. I didn't really think it was that hard of a choice for me. I mean, it was either being bonded to you or some sick man." Kurama glared now. "Oh, lets see, shall we? Being bound to my best friend or some sicko who wants to rape me and see my blood?" Kurama raised his voice. "WHY WOULDN'T I CHOOSE YOU OVER HIM!? WOULD YOU HAVE RATHERED BEING WITH HIM?"  
  
"That's not what I meant Kurama and you know it. This is going to keep me from working the Makai for long periods of time."  
  
"Damnit, Hiei. Can't you think of someone besides yourself for once? I was going to be used if he got the chance to bind me. He would have used the bond to his advantage and hurt me with it." Anger seeped through his words. "If you hate it that much, I can break the binding."  
  
Koenma stood up defiantly. "If you break it, Kurama, it will kill you. You wouldn't be able to survive the tear between you and the Youko and both of you would die."  
  
Kurama turned around and started moving along the wall as he left. Before leaving entirely he paused and said, "A small price to pay for a loved one's happiness."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama tossed and turned in the bed as he dreamed. Visions of the night before ran through his mind along with what would have happened to Kurama if Hiei hadn't saved him.  
  
****Ryuko moved closer to Kurama. He was smiling maliciously and was holding the same purple bladed knife as before. He brought it to Kurama's face and gently ran it across his cheeks.  
  
"Did my little fox miss me? I've been away so long and I felt the misery. Are you sure you didn't miss me?"  
  
Kurama weakly looked up at Ryuko and spat. "It's your fault if you felt any misery. I don't want you and I don't need you."  
  
Ryuko laughed and ran a rough hand along the red lines now on Kurama's face. "If you don't need me, break the binding. You'll pay either way." He brought the knife back down and began tearing Kurama's shirt. Kurama began to struggle screaming, "No, don't touch me!" And "Help me someone! Please!" ****  
  
Kurama sat bolt upright and right into someone's arms. By instinct, he knew it was Hiei and began to cry as he held onto Hiei for dear life. Hiei awkwardly placed his arms around Kurama and quietly whispered into his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, Kurama. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was to be with someone for the rest of our lives.  
  
Kurama's response was to cry harder as he nodded into Hiei's chest. Hiei moved himself so he was sitting next to Kurama and then pulled Kurama up by him as he laid down on the bed. Kurama cried silently into Hiei's chest and slowly fell back to sleep. Hiei looked down at Kurama and muttered to himself, "This is going to be one heck of a life."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Chapter Two. I hope you liked it! Now there will be a lot more to the story so don't plan on it ending soon. And no, Hiei and Kurama are not in love, yet.  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	5. Chapter Three

I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day! Yay! I feel absolutely wonderful about being able to get out the new chapters this fast. I hope your enjoying all of it! Off to Chapter Three!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to receive credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
I won't be using songs for the next few chapters, but they have not disappeared from the story entirely. If you would like me to send you the full lyrics of these songs, email me and tell me where I can send them. I will be happy to let anyone use these as long as I get credit and am told what they will be used for!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
/Blah/, \Blah\ - Mental speaking  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter Three: Battling Myself  
  
I battle my heart and try not to scream  
  
I've fallen in love with just a dream - Battling Myself - A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama got used to the idea of being bound together after about three months. Hiei would still occasionally disappear into the Makai for days at a time, but he was able to communicate with Kurama as if he was right by his side all the time. Kurama was still recovering from the poison and would sometimes fall ill. Koenma still kept sending them on missions, even with Kurama's disability. And on one of these missions, Hiei and Kurama weren't too happy with the aftermath.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were hiding in the bushes, waiting for their enemy to show himself. Hiei was hidden in the treetops above them and Kuwabara was lying quietly inside the energy barrier that Botan created after he had been injured. Kurama's rose whip was coiled on the ground, handle in Kurama's hand, waiting to be used. A noise was heard from their left and Yusuke was the first to strike. A blue ball of light shot from his finger and their enemy was soon struck down.  
  
Their enemy was a human looking creature with a yellow band of hair that ran around his head. His skin was a pale green and this, along with his large black eyes, was the only difference between he and a human.  
  
Yusuke wiped his brow and smirked as he kicked the monster in it's side, confirming it to be dead. It wasn't dead, however. When Yusuke turned his back to give Kurama and Hiei the thumbs up, the creature moved and a dart shot from it's finger. The dart flew past Yusuke's face and hit Kurama in the shoulder. The monster smiled and managed to rasp out it's last words.  
  
"That is poison from Master Ryuko. He said to be sure and give the fox this precious gift." He closed his mouth to swallow and opened it again to speak. His words were lost, though, when Kurama's rose whip tore through the pale green skin. Blood pooled around the thorns in the whip and Kurama fell to his knees, holding his right shoulder.  
  
Hiei was the first to be by Kurama's side, even though Yusuke was closer. Hiei allowed Kurama to lean against him as Yusuke ran for Botan. Kurama smiled in spite of himself and laughed quietly in Hiei's ear.  
  
"This is getting pathetic. We really need to kill that man."  
  
Hiei laughed a little as well and gently laid Kurama down on his back when Botan came rushing out of the forest, Yusuke and a limping Kuwabara in tow. She smiled when Hiei sat down above Kurama and placed the fox's head into his lap. When she pulled the dart out, she noticed that Hiei closed his eyes and Kurama's body fell limp.  
  
"Is he all right?" Botan directed the question to Hiei.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. "He'll be fine. I told him to rest."  
  
Botan held her hands above Kurama's shoulder and a soft blue light surrounded the wound. "I won't be able to remove all the poison. Yukina told me that it was quite difficult for her to do it last time."  
  
The soft light dimmed and Kurama stirred. Hiei helped him sit up and sat down next to him. Kurama raised a hand to his hand and sighed.  
  
"I really don't feel to well."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "Don't tell me about it. Believe me, I know." He sounded as though he was pouting. Kurama laughed a little before looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Are you OK? I didn't get you with the whip did I?" Kurama sounded hopeful.  
  
"I'm fine." Yusuke flexed his arm. "You scratched me a little but, it's not bad." He grinned. "Nice move. I didn't see that one coming."  
  
Kurama smiled. "I didn't either. Just a reflex on my part. Now," he turned to Botan. "Can we go back to Genkai's? I'd like to get my keys and go home for a while." The others murmured their agreement on wanting to go home.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama smiled as Hiei helped him into the apartment. Hiei gently deposited Kurama on the bed before going into the bathroom and wetting a cloth. In the short time he was gone, Kurama had moved under the covers on his bed and had fallen asleep. Hiei placed the cloth on Kurama's forehead, which was quite warm, and closed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently brushed his mind against Kurama's, a way of saying goodnight, and got up to leave the room. He stopped however, when Kurama's mind returned the gesture. When Kurama's mind touched his, Hiei was able to feel Kurama's emotions stronger than normal. He gasped aloud when he felt the emotional pain and hurt. Figuring he would ask Kurama about it later, he left the small apartment on his way to Koenma. /Goodnight, my fox./  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"Now Hiei, be reasonable. I had to send him out. Believe me, I didn't know he was one of Ryuko's minions. I swear it!" Koenma was waving his hands frantically in front of him, trying to keep Hiei from coming any closer.  
  
"Next time, do a closer inspection of these things before sending him out. If Ryuko gets a hold of him, he will kill him. And remember, if Kurama dies, I go down with him. I don't want to die anytime soon, either." He turned to leave but stopped when Koenma replied.  
  
"Ryuko has been spotted again. One of our spies saw him around the edge of the town where Kurama lives. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I couldn't do much with you attempting to kill me."  
  
Hiei rounded on Koenma. "When was he seen?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"YESTERDAY!? WHY WASN'T I TOLD!?" He didn't wait for the answer, instead he turned back around and sprinted out of the building and back into the human world. He flitted in and out of sight as he raced to get back to Kurama, all the while reaching out to touch Kurama's mind.  
  
After a few minutes Kurama brushed back. This time, fear and physical pain was laced with the emotional pain and hurt.  
  
Hiei paused for a millisecond. "Kurama."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama stirred when he heard the sound of someone entering his room reached his ears. Thinking it was Hiei, he mumbled out a greeting.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. Why're you back so soon?"  
  
He froze when a voice that was defiantly not Hiei answered. "Oh, hello my fox. Sorry to disappoint you, though. I'm not Hiei. You'll be wishing I was soon." Ryuko moved closer to the bed. He brought a hand up and traced patterns along Kurama's side as he pulled down the blanket that was covering him. Kurama was too weak to do anything but whimper in fear. Ryuko's hand soon was pinching and pulling at Kurama's skin.  
  
Kurama's vision swam and he tried to curl up in a protective ball. Ryuko pulled him out of his curled position and roughly pushed him onto his back. Kurama's sore muscles cried out in agony and tears leaked out of his clenched eyes. The tears burned his skin like fire and he whimpered again. He barely noticed when he felt the gentle nudge of Hiei's mind. After a few moments, it registered and he sent his response.  
  
Kurama faintly felt the burning pain of something scratching his skin before his vision darkened. He sent a call out to Hiei. \Please hurry.\ He blacked out before he saw his fire demon bust into the room, purple flames rising from his body.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"Fox. Wake up. Come on Kurama, please wake up." The voice that drifted into Kurama's sleep hazed mind was scared. Kurama wanted to touch this person, tell whoever it was not to worry, but he couldn't talk. He blindly reached out and grabbed the hand of the person and smiled when it squeezed his in response. Kurama smiled slightly before he squeezed back. His eyes felt heavy again, and images of Ryuko flashed in his eyes. \Don't leave me, Hiei.\  
  
A sigh of relief. /I won't./  
  
Kurama allowed himself to fall back into the bliss of sleep and kept hold of the hand lying inside his.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Gasps and laughs of relief met Kurama's ears when he opened his eyes and blinked away the brightness of the lights. The first thing he noticed was the warmth on his right side. He moved his head and looked into the sleeping face of Hiei. He smiled and gripped Hiei's hand tighter in his own. The second thing he noticed was he wasn't in his room anymore. He was lying in the bedroom he used in his stay at Genkai's shrine.  
  
Looking around the room, he noticed the looks of relief of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Genkai and Koenma's faces. His eyes must've asked the question for him, because Genkai was answering the question he wanted to ask.  
  
"You've been asleep for 2 weeks. We moved you here because we barely made it past Ryuko and his little temper tantrum he threw after Hiei removed you from your apartment."  
  
Kurama's voice was hoarse. "Temper tantrum?"  
  
They all sweatdropped before Kuwabara answered. "He blew the building up. A couple of people were hurt and they were all asking about the screaming they heard in your room."  
  
"Screaming? I don't remember any screaming."  
  
Koenma spoke this time. "Ryuko was a bit mad that Hiei stopped him from claiming you. He began screaming profanities before blowing the entire place apart. Talk about a dramatic exit." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. Yukina and Keiko took on the roll of mother hen and ushered everyone out of the room. Kurama turned his face into the pillows and sighed. "I've been sleeping for two weeks and I'm still tired. There has got to be something wrong in that statement."  
  
The warmth on his right side sifted and Kurama soon felt eyes on his face. He turned his head back and was met with blood red eyes. Kurama smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't be tired. I should. I spent almost every minute I could up and watching you." Hiei's own voice was rougher than normal with sleep.  
  
"You didn't have to. I know you were affected by this too, so you shouldn't have even tried to watch over me instead of resting this off."  
  
"Well...sor-ry." The sarcasm dripped from the words. Kurama laughed and pulled Hiei closer to him. Hiei settled so he was half lying on Kurama's side and raised a hand to Kurama's face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him from getting to you."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's not your fault. Remember, you saved me from becoming part of him, and that is the greatest help I could have received." He opened his eyes and smiled at Hiei. Hiei leaned forward at the same time Kurama did and their lips met in a gentle reassuring kiss. Hiei's mind wrapped around Kurama's in a soft embrace and for once in a long while, Kurama felt protected as he and Hiei fell asleep together.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Chapter Three. Hope you enjoyed! We now get to see some fluff! Yay!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	6. Chapter Four

I haven't gotten to many reviews for Tears of Fire lately. I hope that all who have been reading will review and give me their opinion. Now, to Chapter Four.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs, email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to receive credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
I won't be using songs for the next few chapters, but they have not disappeared from the story entirely. If you would like me to send you the full lyrics of these songs, email me and tell me where I can send them. I will be happy to let anyone use these as long as I get credit and am told what they will be used for!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
/Blah/, \Blah\ - Mental speaking  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter Four: Fight  
  
I'll fight 'till the end, and save my soul  
  
I see all, and you'll never know - Fight - A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
****Youko Kurama ran deep into the dark forest. His silver hair was catching the moonlight and made it shimmer as it danced along the soft strands. He paused when he came to a clearing and growled when a dark figure moved into the moonlight. The figure removed it's hood from the cloak it was wearing and grinned demonically when Kurama growled again.  
  
Ryuko's ice blue eyes flashed when Kurama brought his rose whip out, and he grinned wider when he pushed a small figure in the path of the whip instead of him. Kurama's golden eyes widened in horror when the whip collided with Hiei and tore through his soft flesh. Hiei fell to the ground, and Kurama was backing up and shaking his head as he stared at the whip in his hand. Kurama dropped it, still staring at his hands, and looked back and forth between Hiei and the blood stained flower now lying in place of the whip.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
Ryuko smiled. "Yes, my fox. If I can't have you then you both shall die." He laughed when Kurama shakily walked over to where Hiei lie and sat down beside him. He picked the still form up and began crying as he held Hiei to his chest.  
  
'When one dies, the other soon follows.' Koenma's words echoed in the fox's head and he could feel himself growing tired. As the darkness rose to claim him, Kurama went on with his quiet chant of, "No, no, no. I didn't kill him! No, no...no..."****  
  
"No!" Kurama sat up with a gasp and immediately looked over at Hiei, who was lying with his back to Kurama. Kurama sighed and looked down at his hands, where he now felt an irritating stinging. Small, half moon shaped cuts were lined along his palms, where his hands had clenched together in sleep.  
  
Glancing over at Hiei once more to assure himself that everything was all right, Kurama quietly got out of bed and stepped out onto the small porch outside his room. He leaned against the railing and stared up at the stars. The quarter moon shined a soft light on the grass, illuminating the small remaining rain drops from the storm the night before. Kurama sighed again, and began humming the tune of a song he had written a long while back.  
  
When he had finished humming the song, he smiled as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. Hiei placed a kiss between Kurama's shoulder blades and leaned his head on the fox's back. "You OK?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just another nightmare." Kurama turned around in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders. "I keep seeing him in my dreams. It's like he's found a new way of hurting me, and I can't make it stop."  
  
Hiei didn't respond, instead he lifted his head and gently kissed Kurama. He murmured against Kurama's lips, "We'll make it stop," and deepened the kiss.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama sighed angrily as he listened to his manager's ranting. He had called Kurama after he found where the singer was staying, and started to rant and rave about Kurama and Ryuko's disappearing before their last show.  
  
"Do you have any idea the amount of money we lost!? Two of my members disappearing into thin air! You could have given me a notice! Your lucky I'm not ending our contract here and now!"  
  
"Listen Michael, I had to leave suddenly because of an emergency. I didn't know about it until the night before our show, and I had to leave quickly. I have no idea where Ryuko is, or why he left, but he did not leave with me. So you find him on your own. Also, the money doesn't matter, and you could end my contract for all I care. I have many other labels waiting for my contract with you to end. So, if you'll kindly stop yelling, I'd like to get off the phone." With that, he set the receiver back onto the cradle and hung up the phone.  
  
Kurama brought his hands up and massaged his temples. He smiled gratefully as Yukina walked into the room, setting down a tray of tea on the table in front of him. She smiled and handed him a cup before taking one for herself.  
  
"Troubles with your manager?"  
  
Kurama sipped the hot tea. "You could say that. He's upset about me leaving the night before a show."  
  
Yukina set her glass down for a moment. "Was it because of Ryuko?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"When you showed up here. Was it because of Ryuko?"  
  
Kurama swallowed and nodded. "He and I were friends, but that night, he got...how can I put this?...weird. He kept talking about me joining him. I didn't understand what he wanted until the night we went to the club. I have no idea why he has this strange obsession with me, but he's had it for a while. I noticed it while we were touring."  
  
Yukina hesitated before speaking again. "Kurama, do you dream of him?"  
  
"I...how did you know?"  
  
"There's been times at night when I can hear you screaming. I hear you saying, 'No, Ryuko,' and stuff along the lines of, 'Don't touch me'. It's quite scary at times."  
  
"I'm quite sorry if I scare you." Kurama reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "I have no way to keep myself from screaming. There's been times when Hiei hasn't been able to wake me, and in my dreams I think it's Ryuko trying to hurt me."  
  
Yukina's eyes lit up. "Maybe...maybe I could help."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your dreams. Maybe I could help you get rid of them!" She seemed happy at the idea of helping him out.  
  
Kurama looked puzzled. "How would you do something like that?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but Botan has done it to me before; when I had nightmares about those guys who used me for money. She showed me how to do it, and I think it would help!"  
  
Kurama quirked an eyebrow and set his glass down next to Yukina's. She moved forward and placed her hands on Kurama's temples. She closed her eyes and a soft blue light, much like Botan's, emitted from her palms. A soft tingling sensation spread through his body and Kurama felt himself relax. He closed his eyes but, that very same second, a sharp pain throbbed in his head. Kurama screamed, but didn't hear it, and felt his body stiffen.  
  
Kurama's hands flew up to his head and he threaded his fingers through his long hair. He screamed again as an image of Ryuko laughing evilly flashed behind his eyelids, along with another stab of white-hot pain. The image faded and Kurama vaguely heard Yukina's frightened voice call for Hiei and Genkai before passing out.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
A scared female's voice, "I didn't mean to! I was only trying to help him!"  
  
"What were you helping him with!?" Another female.  
  
A male voice, "Ladies, please, you can discuss what happened later. We need to get him up to my place quickly!"  
  
Sarcastic old woman, "What can your dimwits in your 'castle in the sky' do?"  
  
An exasperated sigh from the male earlier. "We need to run some tests."  
  
These were the sounds that met Kurama's ears before a strong body lifted him, and a rush of air blew across his face; signifying either flight or extremely fast movement. Kurama kept his eyes squeezed shut, afraid that if he opened them, he would get sick. He lost track of time and had no idea if it had been seconds, minutes or even hours before whoever was carrying him began walking on solid ground.  
  
Kurama peeked open one eye and saw that he was following Koenma and Botan. To his left, Yukina and Genkai were conversing quietly. He closed his eyes as his head gave a dim throb of pain. \Ow....my head....\  
  
The arms around his back and under his knees tightened briefly in an awkward hug. /How do you feel?/  
  
\Dizzy, I have a terrible headache, and feel like I'm going to be sick.\ Kurama turned his face into Hiei's chest in an attempt to block the bright lights now glowing around him and through his eyelids.  
  
Hiei paused and listened to Koenma. "We're going to look into his mind and see if there's been any damage. Hiei, lie him over there," he paused, obviously motioning to Hiei. "Is he still asleep? He needs to be asleep for us to do this..."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama stared at the white ceiling, waiting for Koenma to give him the sleeping gas. As if reading his thoughts, Kurama soon smelled a relaxing scent of roses and something similar to the salty air of the ocean. Kurama's body felt as though he was floating in water and he closed his eyes in surrender to the heavy feeling of sleep.  
  
Koenma hit a little blue button on the computer he sat in front of and nodded to Botan, who removed the mask from Kurama's sleeping face. She placed the mask on the table behind her and took the two wires that hung from the back of the computer and taped them to Kurama's temples. Kurama's dreams soon appeared on a screen in the front of the room, and soon, the whole room was watching with wide, horrified eyes.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama groaned and turned his head to the side, trying to bury his face in the soft pillows underneath him. Without opening his eyes, he could tell the bright lights would hurt him. The throbbing headache he had earlier had doubled in magnitude. Kurama groaned again when a soft voice spoke in his ear.  
  
"Hey, time to wake up." Even though it was meant to be soft, it killed Kurama's head. Kurama grabbed the pillow nearest to him and placed it over his head. The person who woke him chuckled and took the pillow out of his hands. Kurama peeked open an eye and groaned for the third time when Yusuke gave him a wide smile.  
  
"How can you be so happy?" Kurama sighed and opened both eyes, expecting to see a room full of people, and saw only Yukina and Botan. Botan smiled and got up from the chair that she was sitting in.  
  
"You've been out for a while now. We were getting ready to let Hiei in. He's been ranting for hours, and we thought that it might wake you, seems how nothing else would." She laughed along with the other three and smiled again. "How are you feeling Kurama? We didn't find any damage, but we did find some pretty interesting things that could help us with our search for Ryuko."  
  
"I feel like crap, and what kind of things?" Kurama pushed himself into a sitting position. Botan didn't get to answer the question at the moment because a rather angry, and yelling, Hiei entered the room. Genkai and Kuwabara were arguing with him, but stopped when they saw Kurama's puzzled face staring back at them from the bed. Kurama opened his mouth to greet them, but he was suddenly stopped when Hiei slipped into the bed behind him and growled at the others. He actually growled. Hiei grabbed Kurama, placed him on his lap, and continued to growl.  
  
Kurama stopped long enough to look behind him at Hiei and raise an eyebrow, before greeting Genkai and Kuwabara and then looking pointedly at Botan; he was waiting for her to answer his question. Botan sweatdropped, but answered the Youko's question.  
  
"We were able to find clues in your dreams, " she shuddered here, "to where he's been hiding. We seem to think that it's in the Raining Forest in the Makai. From the looks of things, he's been entering your mind, trying to get you to somehow break."  
  
Hiei's growls got louder and Kurama looked back at him. "Why on earth are you growling? One might think you were a dog."  
  
Hiei growled once before answering. "You. Why didn't you tell me what your dreams consisted of?"  
  
Kurama raised his other eyebrow. "I thought you could tell. Between the bond and your Jagan, I thought that you already knew."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes before turning his head to glare at the wall. Kurama shook his head and turned back to his companions. Yukina was staring at him from her place on her chair, shaking. Kurama softened his expression and smiled at the young girl. "You did nothing wrong, Yukina. Why are you shaking?" His voice was soft and reassuring.  
  
Tear gems soon started rolling out of her eyes, and down her cheeks. She then launched herself at Kurama and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I could have killed you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Oh please, don't hate me!" Kurama smiled, patted her back, and whispered assurances that he was perfectly fine.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama was up and about in no less than a day and Koenma allowed him to go home after they went over the things found in Kurama's mind. Kurama had entered his room at his mother's house, after spending an hour making up some lies about what happened to his apartment. Shiori was only to happy to let him stay there and she had made plans to take him out shopping for new clothes the very next day. He was smiling happily and was humming a soft tune as he walked around his old room and paused when a small white envelope caught his eye. Picking it up, he noticed that Kurama, not Shuuichi, was written onto the front. Shrugging it off to be a note or something from Yusuke or one of the others, Kurama opened the note carefully. He stopped dead when he realized that it DEFINITELY was NOT a note from Yusuke.  
  
*My fox,  
  
It seems as though I have failed once again in my attempts to retrieve your soul. I only hope that I will succeed in my next try. I am looking towards our next encounter quite fondly and I have only one bit of advice for you: Watch the fire slowly, for it dies when unattended.  
  
Ryuko*  
  
Kurama read and reread the last comment over and over, trying to figure out it's meaning. He was just about ready to give up when Hiei's mind touched his gently in their way of goodnight, when it hit him. Fire. Fire demon. Hiei. Ryuko was going to kill Hiei. Kurama's eyes widened in horror.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End chapter four. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had no idea where the story was going. It took me a while to figure out the events in the story, but, here ya go! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


	7. Chapter Five

I really, really, really want to apologize for making you all wait for so long, especially since I left the last chapter as a bit of a cliffy. This is the last chapter. I really hope that all of you have been reading this, and looking for updates, read this last part and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to. I don't want to be flamed for my writings!  
  
DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE MINE! If you wish to use my songs email me and tell me what they will be used for. I want to receive credit for my hard work in writing these songs.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
/Blah/, \Blah\ - Mental speaking  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tears of Fire Chapter Five: Wind, Rain, Tears  
  
Tears of red beat the fire  
  
Let the hope never tire - Wind, Rain, Tears - A song written by me  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The moment Kurama's eyes opened the next morning, he was running down the steps and out of the house before he could give his mother a proper goodbye. He ran most of the way to Genkai's, only stopping once to say hi to Yusuke. When he ran off even faster to Genkai's, Yusuke let curiosity get the better of him and followed.  
  
Yukina barely had time to open the door when Kurama pushed past her asking about Hiei. She pointed towards the back yard, and turned to raise an eyebrow at Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged and the two followed Kurama through the door to the back yard.  
  
Hiei had been training with Genkai and got the surprise of his life when Genkai stopped as a red haired figure hurled itself at Hiei. Hiei stumbled back, dropped his sword, fell to the ground and stared bewildered at the now sobbing Kurama on his chest. He looked over and raised an eyebrow in question at Yusuke who shrugged again.  
  
"Fox? What has gotten in to you?"  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei tighter before mumbling into his chest, "Ryuko. He's planning on killing you."  
  
~ Wind, rain, tears All rise up and meet my fears ~  
  
Hiei lifted his hands and grabbed the sides of Kurama's face, forcing him to look in his eyes. "And how did you come to that theory? I thought we already knew he was after us."  
  
Kurama sighed and pushed himself off of Hiei. Following Genkai inside, he proceeded to tell them what had happened the night before.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hours later found Kurama following his mother silently from store to store. Hiei had dismissed the note from Ryuko just a ploy to scare him. Well, it had indeed scared him, but he was not going to allow it to keep him from going about his normal life, if you could call it normal.  
  
He smiled as his mother picked out a nice outfit, and allowed her to place it into his arms. Kurama silently cursed Ryuko and snapped himself out of his daze when his mother spoke to him. Assuring her that he was all right, Kurama's mind soon began to imagine the many ways he was planning on torturing Ryuko.  
  
~ The sky is dark with clouds Emotions like a dark rose ~  
  
Kurama's mind was made up that day. He was going to go after Ryuko, instead of waiting for him to attack.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama stood in front of Koenma, never wavering for a second. Koenma had been trying to convince him to stay away from the Raining Forest, and to let the others handle Ryuko. Kurama finally lost his control on his anger, causing Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan to stare at him in shock.  
  
Kurama placed his hands on the desk and leaned into Koenma's face. He spoke calmly, but an extreme edge of danger was hidden in the calm. "You will allow me to go and kill him myself. I will not sit back and wait for him to be killed by Yusuke. This is my battle and no one, and I mean no one, is going to fight it for me. You will either give me permission to go into the Makai, or I will break into it. I am a thief, remember that. I always get what I want."  
  
Silver began streaking through Kurama's crimson locks, and his fox ears began to appear on his head. Koenma gulped and raised a shaky hand to stamp the approval form.  
  
~ Wilting and blooming Bring this dying hope Flicker it back into beam ~  
  
Kurama turned to stare at the others. Still changing slowly into the Youko, he spoke, "Are you coming or not? I'm sure we'll be meeting Hiei in the Makai."  
  
Yusuke and the others nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hiei's ears perked up as a small cat demon and her friend came giggling by his tree. "Oh! Have you heard? Youko Kurama is back! He was spotted this morning at the edge of the Raining Forest!"  
  
Her friend giggled and suggested that they go catch a glimpse of him. Hiei narrowed his eyes and began flitting through the trees, on his way to Kurama.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama stood in front of the Raining Forest, a smirk plastered onto his face as he observed it. The Raining Forest had obtained its name from the dark clouds that always hung threateningly over the large treetops. Cool air blew from beneath the trees and it seemed like small voices were whispering long lost secrets into their ears. Kurama's tail swished impatiently as he waited for Hiei and his ears were perked up and forward in excitement.  
  
~ Move along the dark road Rise up to meet my fears ~  
  
Kurama turned to his left as a black blur settled in the tree above him. "It took you long enough, Hiei."  
  
Hiei blurred to his side, "Hn."  
  
Kurama turned back to the forest and smiled. "This ought to be fun."  
  
Yusuke spoke up, "Fun? Your thinking that this is going to be fun?" He sounded slightly scared.  
  
Kurama turned to him and smiled. "After all he's been doing to me? Oh, yes, this will be wonderful."  
  
Hiei 'hn'ed and followed Kurama into the dark forest.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hardly anything was visible to anyone's eyes, but Kurama's nose expertly followed Ryuko's strong scent. Soon he found himself standing in a clearing, looking around sniffing the air. He turned around and sent his rose whip into the trees, where he received a chuckle in return.  
  
"My beautiful fox has found me. Pity, really. I was hoping for a bit more of a hunt. Oh well. Can't have everything I want, now can I?"  
  
Youko growled and tightened his grip on the whip. "Show yourself like the filthy demon you are."  
  
Ryuko faded out of the shadows and grinned at Youko Kurama with a gleam in his eye. "I see that you've become braver, as well as prettier." He moved towards Kurama, his hands reaching out as if calling the Youko to him. Kurama stepped back.  
  
~ Beat the fire Drown it with tears ~  
  
"I sincerely hope that you have made your last day a good one, Ryuko." Kurama's hand reached into his hair as he looked for a seed.  
  
Everything erupted into chaos the very moment Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and grew it. Hiei pulled out his sword, and ripped off the ward to his Jagan. Kuwabara readied his spirit sword, Yusuke held his hands out, and was ready to use his spirit gun if need be. This was it. This was the final hurdle Kurama had to jump before he could feel safe in his own body. The final hurdle that meant Ryuko's death, and an end to his fear.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama gripped his shoulder, the blood dripping from his fingers caused by a gash on his upper arm. Ryuko wasn't going down easily. He had taken several blows from Hiei's sword, Kurama's whip, and even a few spirit gun shots.  
  
Ryuko was gasping for air some few feet in front of him, and glanced over to Hiei's body, which was slumped against a tree from a blow to the head. "Some mate you have. He can't even protect you properly."  
  
Something in that statement made Kurama's blood boil. "He's not my mate."  
  
Ryuko smiled. "And yet you are bonded. What an awkward situation. My poor little fox, is he not giving you the things you clearly need? I can arrange that..."  
  
Suddenly Ryuko flew forward, his eyes rolling. Hiei had awakened, and had rammed his sword through Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko stumbled, and tried to stay on his feet. This gave Kurama the distraction he needed. He summoned his rose whip again, and whipped it out to wrap around Ryuko's neck. Ryuko's ice blue eyes stared back at Kurama until a smirk broke out onto his pained features. "Ah, I see. Working together to kill me. It won't work." With that, Ryuko gripped the end of the rose whip that was around his neck, ignoring his now bleeding palms, and sent a blast of energy through it.  
  
Time seemed to stop, and the only thing that existed was the rush of blue energy that was moved along the whip and up towards Kurama. Kurama tugged on the whip, cutting Ryuko's neck in an extremely important area. Blood poured from the wound, most onto the whip itself, which only seemed to fuel the energy, and Kurama was blown backwards the exact moment that Ryuko's body hit the ground. Hiei called out, and tried to catch Kurama before he hit the ground, but the Youko slammed into the forest floor, his body returning to it's human state.  
  
~ Wind Rain Tears  
  
Don't let the lighthouse die Beat it with your fears Show me an undying rose ~  
  
Yusuke went over to Kuwabara, who had been hit by the blast as well, and helped his friend get up. With an arm around Yusuke's shoulders, Kuwabara and Yusuke went over to Hiei, who had dropped to his knees next to Kurama.  
  
Kurama was unconscious. His skin had been covered with burns, and his right arm was limp beside him. His left hand was clenched in Hiei's robe. Hiei had placed his hands over Kurama's bleeding shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. He looked up at Yusuke and the aforementioned fighter had to gasp. Hiei's face was pale, and his face was twisted in pain. He could feel every ounce of Kurama's pain as well as his own, and he was barely able to stay awake.  
  
"I think he's gonna die," was all Hiei croaked before he slumped forward, his hands still pressed to Kurama's bleeding shoulder.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
~ Let the light flicker to beam Show me the falling petals Tears of red beat the fire ~  
  
Kurama's head ached, and his entire body felt like he had been run over by a monster truck three times over. He managed to roll over, and curled himself around the body next to his that he knew to be Hiei's. The fire demon mumbled something before lifting his hand and tangling it in Kurama's hair.  
  
"It hurts." Kurama's voice was hoarse from lack of use.  
  
Hiei grunted. "I know."  
  
Kurama curled against Hiei even more. "Is it over?"  
  
Kurama felt Hiei nod. "Finally."  
  
Kurama relaxed and let himself fall back into the blissful world of painless sleep.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Hiei stood next to Kurama a week later, watching as his fox gazed at the sunset from his point in Genkai's back yard. Kurama's wounds were almost healed, and the only thing that still hurt was his right arm, but that was only occasionally. Suddenly something in his mind triggered, and Hiei looked down at Kurama, who was sitting against his legs, and tilted his head. Kurama had rested his head against Hiei's hip and was staring up at his partner with a smile on his face. Hiei raised his eyebrow and moved so he was sitting next to Kurama.  
  
"Something you want to talk about, fox?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and reached out to Hiei, who was by now used to Kurama's odd affection at weird times. Kurama pulled Hiei against his chest and smiled when Hiei's face rested against his neck. He was about to say something when Hiei sunk his fangs into Kurama's neck for a moment, pushing some of his spirit energy into the wound to stop the bleeding. A few moments's later Kurama lifted his fingers to trace the puncture wounds, and twitched when a jolt of feeling ran through his body, and it was not at all unpleasant.  
  
"What was that for?" Kurama asked as Hiei pulled away from Kurama, only to sit on his knees before Kurama.  
  
"Marking you as mine. I will not go through another thing like that as long as we live."  
  
Kurama laughed and allowed Hiei to push him on to his back and snuggled up to his fire demon's side. Hiei kissed the mark on Kurama's neck and murmured the three words that he himself had sworn not to say from the day that he had met the fox.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kurama smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist as he leaned up to kiss his companion. "I love you too, Hiei."  
  
The sun set that day, the stars coming out, several of them shooting across the sky in celebration of Kurama and Hiei's declaration. The members of the spirit detective group inside drew the shades on the windows, and forbid Kuwabara to go anywhere near them. After all, who knew what the 'big oaf' would do when he spotted one of his fox friend kissing his way down the 'little shrimp's' throat...  
  
~ Let the hope never tire  
  
Wind Rain Tears  
  
All rise up to meet my fears Beat the night Bring it back to light  
  
Red fire; beat it with your fears  
  
Wind Rain Tears  
  
All rise up and meet my fears ~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End chapter five. End of story. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
